The Master
by XXRavenFoxXX
Summary: A retelling of pokemon with both anime and game elements. On his eight birthday Ash and Gary got a pokemon egg. Read as they become closer with each other and their pokemon on the rode to become a Pokemon Master


**Hey guys, I'm feeling better now. I'm just sad I couldn't go to his funeral. This fic will be a mix of games and the anime. Also I'm not really a fan of Misty so don't hate me for it.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

It was early in the morning and young Ash Ketchum was up, barely stopping himself from running all over the house and waking up his mom. Now, waking up early was a a new experience for young Ash usually he would just sleep till noon. But today was different, today his grandfather figure Samuel Oak promised him as a birthday present that he could play with the pokemon all day, so it isn't surprising that he woke up early. He was lucky, however, that his mother is an early riser so he didn't have to wait too long.

And now we find Mises Ketchum coming down from her room and into the living room. She was surprised when she saw her son practically jumping on the couch while watching the re-run of the indigo league final match.

"Happy eight birthday sweetie" said Delia surprising now eight year old Ash. "Mom!" yelled Ash as he ran to his mom and hugged her. "Mom, Professor Oak said I could play with the pokemon at hi lab. So can we go ha, ha!" Delia laughed at her sons energy and replied "Sure, son but first eat your breakfast and take a shower."

"Ok, mom I'll be right back". So Ash did what he was told he showered, ate his breakfast and brushed his teeth. And here we find Ash and his mom walking to Professor Oak's lab, where all kinds of pokemon live and play. They came to the front door and knocked on the door. "One moment, I'm coming, I'm coming"

And here is the famous pokemon Professor Oak one of the regional pokemon Professors and leading scientist on friendship between humans and pokemon. He was an older looking man who always wears his lab coat except when on vacation. "Hello, there Ash, Delia. I'm guessing you are here for Ashes**(?)** birthday present. Happy birthday by the way Ash".

"Thanks Professor, is Gary here?" asked Ash wishing to see his best friend. "He's here Ash, you can go play with him and the pokemon while your mother and.I have a talk" said Professor Oak. Ash immediately ran to the back of the lab where all of the pokemon lived. There he sees Gary playing with a female and a male Nidoran. "Hey Gary!" yelled Ash. " Hey Ash, come here meet my new friends"

**Meanwhile with Delia and Oak**

"What do you think Delia, would it be alright with you to give him this as his present?" asked Professor Oak anxiously. "Well, I don't know if he is old enough" Delia wasn't sure if it was a good idea to do this. "Look Delia, I was going to give the same present to Gary for his birthday in a few days and I thought Ash might like it as well. Also I'll help them take care of it and if Ash is anything like his father he will be fine." Oak said trying to convince Delia. "Ok, but on one condition Ash must come here once a week and you check if everything is alright" and with that Oak just nodded.

"Ash, Gary come here I have something for you!" Professor Oak called to the children and whitin seconds they came running into the lab with smiles on their faces. "What are you going to give us, grandpa?" asked an excited Gary. "Listen carefully both of you, this is your birthday preset and Gary since your birthday is in a few days so this is your early birthday present" said the Professor as he went into another room and came out with two objects in his hands. One was yellow in color and was black in the end, the other one was browon with a spiky white line in the middle. "I call dibs on the yellow one!" yelled Ash exitedly. "Fine, i wanted the other one anyway" said Gary acting cool. "Now boys, it is a big responsibility to take care of a pokemon egg so I want to give you this" said the Professor handing them two books. "Beginners guide to pokemon breeding" read Ash with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, there are some useful tips on how to raise them and take care of the eggs. Might I suggest taking care of them together might help you grow as friends." said the Professor looking at them. "So Ash what do you say?" asked Gary. "Sure, the more the merrier" replied Ash happily. Delia and Oak just smiled, happy that their family is getting along welg.

**A few months later**

Ash and Gary have been taking care of the eggs for a while now and have been growing as friends and now see each other as brothers. Every weekend they would spend two whole days taking care of the eggs, after the first month they even swapped the eggs every week so they could take care of them. Now it's Sunday afternoon and they just had lunch and were just relaxing and watching the clouds when...

*FLASH*

"Huh, did you hear that Gary?" asked Ash as he looked around trying to find the source of the sound. "What sound Ash, you sure you didn't imagine it Ash?" said Gary not getting up. Ash just shrugged and lied down.

*FLASH*

"Ok, I heard it that time!"

*FLASH*

"Hey that was your egg, it must be hatching." said Gary wide eyed. "Let's go tell Grandpa!" said Ash heading to their grandpa's lab. And while they get there, yes the Professor became lika a grandfather to Ash even calling each other grandson and grandpa. Oh, here they come.

"GRANDPA, GRANDPA!" they both yelled running into the lab. "What, where, when. Oh Ash, Gary hi... um... I wasn't sleeping on the job. I was... uh..." he was interrupted from his ranting by Ash "We don't care if you were sleeping grandpa, the eggs were flashing and..." Ash was interrupted by his grandpa "Say no more boys it seems like your eggs are hatching" while saying that he picks the two eggs out of the incubators and set them on the table. Just as he did that the eggs began to glow again only this time brighter and longer "Oh here it comes they are hatching!"

*BIG FLASH*

And they hatched. From the yellow egg came out TWO yellow rodent like creatures with black tips on their ears. The only difference is the spiky ear on one of them. From the other one came TWO dog like creatures, one had brown fur with a white mane and white tail tip. The other one however had silver fur with a white mane and white tail tip.

"Wow!" said all three humans in the room. "_Why are they staring at us?" _ Asked the shiny dog pokemon. _"Well, you two do look different and so do we for that matter" _said the rodent pokemon with spiky ears. As the pokemon were talking, the Professor got over his shock but was still curious about one thing "How are there two of them, they came from the same egg."

"Grandpa, what are they called?" asked a curious Ash. "The yellow ones are called Pichu and the dog like pokemon are called Eevee. The different colored Eevee is called a shiny pokemon they are very rare. And so are the spiky eared Pichu. What I'm still trying to understand is how there are two of eacg, there is supposed to be only one pokemon per egg."

"Grandpa, could it be becouse we both took care of the two eggs?" asked a curious Gary. "That might actually be it, grandpa don't you always tell us that forming bonds with pokemon can do wonderful things. Maybe when they were eggs they sensed us both and didn't want to be separated from us" finished Ash. "That just may be it, I'll call a friend of my who takes care of pokemon eggs and have him try your method. This could be like having twins." said Oak going to the phone to call his friend.

While he was doing that, Ash and Gary looked at the four pokemon and asked "So, who wants to come with who?". The pokemon looked at each other and the spiky eared Pichu said "_I want to go with the brown one_" and the normal Eevee nodded "_So do I_". The other Pichu and shiny Eevee nodded and said "_I wanted to go with the one with the hat_ ". And so, they went to their new trainers and friends.

"I guess we got our answer, ha Ash?" asked rhetorically Gary. "Yeag, we do but I want to ask grandpa something" said Ash and at that time Oak came back and asked "And what is that Ash?". "I wanted to ask you to teach me about pokemon." Ash said with determination. "Hey I want to learn too! You have to teach me too!" yelled Gary excited over the fact that he might learn from his grandpa. "Hahaha, of course I will. You two can be my personal assistants and you can come here every day after school and Saturdays. Sundays you can relax and enjoy yourself."

"Yes grandpa!" both kids said excitedly.

**Year later: Ash age 9**

It was a Sunday afternoon and we find Ash and Gary sitting on the grass and petting their pokemon. One thing that happened to their pokemon is that both their Pichu had evolved, now they are both Pikachu. And today was the day they would start training them as they were finally old enough to learn and not hurt themselves. "Ok guys, let's get to training!" said an excited Ash. "_YEAH_" yelled the pokemon. "How do we do this then? Where do we start?" asked Ash. "How about we train them in speed, accuracy, endurance and power. And then teach them some new moves." answered Gary. "Ok, guys first run around the field as fast as you can. We'll see about other things as we move along." And the pokemon started running .

After that they practiced power and in Pikachus' case accuracy by destroying rocks. After all the training they were exhausted. They continued like that for a month and now it was time to learn some new moves. "Man, I'm glad grandpa gave us those pokedex, let's check some new moves. Now for Eevee we have quick attack and for Pikachu also quick attack and after that thunder wave." said Ash.

"Good thing for that speed training it will really come in handy." said Gary. "Let's get started guys"

**A year later: Ash age 10**

It was finally time for the start. Ash, Gary and their pokemon were ready to leave on their journey and their first step to becoming a pokemon Master. "You two ready Pikachu, Eevee." asked Ash his first and best pokemon. "_Let's go Ash, we will be the best, right?_" both Eevee and Ash nodded. Thanks to them being so close to their pokemon both Ash and Gary could understand pokemon, some more then others but still it was progress.

"Hey Ash!" said a voice behind him. "Hey bro, you ready?" asked Ash his now brother figure. "You know it. But now we must go on our journeys alone. You think you'll be ok?" asked Gary jokingly. "Of course I will. Remember I'm older then you" said Ash with an equal amount of jokingnes**(what am I suppose to write). **"Well I guess I'll see ya later in our journey ha big brother?" said Gary with a thoughtful expression. "Yeah, see ya" replied Ash while waving to Gary and going to route 1.

**Guys tell me what should I evolve the Eevees, both of them.**


End file.
